


The Cute Warrior

by life_is_righteous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: You may be a cute hobbit, but you were also a warrior.





	The Cute Warrior

Your thoughts drown out the chatter of the camp.

Sometimes you wished that you weren’t a Took and that adventure didn’t run in your bloodline, but here you were. On a quest to reclaim a mountain, with thirteen dwarves, one wizard and two hobbits. Well, one hobbit, if you didn’t count yourself.

In the beginning, you were all up for it. You were excited to get out of the Shire and FINALLY use the weapons that you had forged in Bree. The amount of weapons you had rivaled those of Fili’s and he had a lot.

The company had a little sparring session once Bilbo joined and you took all of them down except for Thorin and Dwalin and they all deemed you a very worthy opponent and member of the company

Everything was going well until you sneezed. That messed everything up.

Now, no one could take you seriously because of your cute little sneeze. You were back to being a very cute hobbit and they couldn’t help, but comment on every little thing you did and it annoyed the shit out of you.

“Look at our little bun bun. Looking cute with her little bowl,” Nori comments and you stick your foot out to trip him.

“If you don’t cut it out, I’ll shove my foot where the sun don’t shine,” you threaten, but all that does is earn laughs from the company except for Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin.

Once your worth was proved to them, it stayed the same. They did not doubt your skill being warriors themselves and you couldn’t be more grateful.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Be a dear and take this to the lads,” Bofur says, handing you and Bilbo two bowls.

You sigh and stand, making your way to Fili and Kili.

“You don’t look like you’re enjoying yourself anymore,” Bilbo says and you shrug.

“It’s all fun and games until they start thinking you’re cute.”

Bilbo laughs.

“I mean, they’re not wrong.”

“I know, but it’s like all the respect has disappeared,” you grumble.

“At least you had respect and have the respect of Thorin. I myself have yet to fit in,” Bilbo retorts as you both find Fili and Kili.

You raise your brow as you realize that they are staring at absolutely nothing which was strange given the fact that they were supposed to be watching the ponies.

You move around to do a headcount and you were missing two of them.

One hand reaches out to smack Kili on the back of the head and your leg reaches out to kick Fili in his bum.

“You both a had one job and you couldn’t even do that correctly,” you say as they rub at the offended areas.

“Hey! It was a very long journey and we were tired!” Kili defends.

You look around and two trees are knocked over.

“Too tired to notice that two trees were knocked over?! Are you even dwarves?” you say, shoving the bowl into his hands.

You go to investigate and you see a fire in the distance. You follow the light source and make your way around the troll’s campfire. You climb onto a tree, hidden by the branches and you wait for something to go wrong and it does, twenty minutes later.

Everyone was now captured and you were watching every thing unfold from a tree. You calculate where the weak spots would be in the trolls and how to get there.

Soon you are acting.

You climb onto one of the trolls that was turning the spit and dig your dagger into it’s back. It lets out a growl and moves to grab you. You flip off its back, pulling your dagger out and landing swiftly on the ground. You swipe at it’s leg before sliding under another troll and aiming your arrows at it’s jam bags, which was pretty disgusting if you think about it. You slice at the other troll and he makes a grab for you, but you slice one of his fingers. He lets out a cry of pain.

“May the dawn take you all,” a voice shouts and you step away from the trolls as they turn into stone.

The company lets out cheers and you help Gandalf get the dwarves loose.

“Didn’t know you were such a great fighter lass,” Bofur compliments, slapping you on the back nearly sending you forward.

You huff and punch him in his arm.

“Ow,” he says, wincing.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you numb nuts. I may be cute but I am also a warrior and I’ll beat your ass. Now there must be a troll cave around here somewhere,” you say before walking away, leaving the dwarves shocked. All but the three that never doubted you.


End file.
